


Eternal

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Luna can hella sing, F/M, I really like music okay, Violinist!Noct makes his return, Yet another song fic look at that, anyway have whatever this is, m u s i c m e t a p h o r s out the wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: A song strung across eons and history, and tied between two hearts who shared it to an entire audience.They made the halls of Lucis sing, and listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, vague summary is vague?  
> I return with another songfic and violinist Noct!
> 
> Song is the original Somnus with the vocals, by Yoko Shimomura.
> 
> As always, comments are critiques are highly appreciated!

"Tonight I present to you the Summer Solstice Aria as performed by the Lucian orchestra, accompanied by soloists Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis on the violin, and the lovely Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as our mezzo-soprano. Please give them a warm welcome to the stage!" 

 

As the announcer's voice was swallowed by the applause reverberating around the room, the conductor (a older man in a charcoal gray suit) stood, bowing to the audience and motioning for his orchestra to stand and bow as well before recognizing the pianist (a young woman in an elegant black dress). Then with a sweep of his arm toward the left wing, Lunafreya, escorted by Noctis, made their way to the stage, she all gentle smiles and him trying his best to maintain composure in front of the massive crowd.

 

He was dressed in a simple black suit with touches of dark indigo blue, and his hair was nearly tamed back. He gently held a matte-black classical violin by his side. Lunafreya was bedecked in a swath of sylleblossom-indigo that matched Noctis' suit highlights, spilling over the floor from the elegant twist above her knees in a mermaid-style train, the edges of the dress foamed in white. Her hair was loose around her face, and a shining blue crystal pin sat behind her left ear. 

 

She released his arm and gently touched his back in reassurance, and he smiled- small and fleeting but sincere- before they both bowed and got into place, Lunafreya just in front of the piano and Noctis to the left of the conductor. 

 

With a nod to both the conductor and the pianist, they began.

 

Gently, almost reverently, the piano started in chords, the upper notes softly floating over the color of the lower ones, the sound pedaled and even, until they softened to a nearly-silent pick up for Lunafreya to join. 

 

She closed her eyes and took in a quick breath before opening them singing, voice pure and controlled as they moved the words like a restless tide, her voice slipping elegantly into the smooth syllables, and her face and body changed as she started to tell the story. (Underneath her, Noctis softly played the same melody, though the singing sound of strings was sharper than Lunafreya's voice, and lifted her sound higher, his only purpose to draw her out for the time being.)

 

" _Deus dormit,_

_Et liberi ignem faciunt_

_Numquam extinguunt,_

_Ne expergisci possit."_

 

_(God sleeps,_

_And his children start a fire_

_They cannot extinguish,_

_And he will never be awakened.)_

 

As she finished the final line, the traces of a bass sang elegantly low and fathomless in the space of her words.

 

With another chord from the pianist, more of the orchestra picked up alongside Lunafreya and Noctis' next verse, the violins and violas sweetly sustaining a single crystal note spun high above them.

 

_"Omnia dividit_

_Tradgoedia coram:_

_Amandum quae."_

 

_(Everything tragedy divides_

_Before our very eyes:_

_The things that should be loved.)_

 

Lunafreya's voice changed into something fiercer as she fell over the highs of the lines, then spreading her arms open as she belted the final word, the sound crescendoing high into the ceiling as the orchestra took over and Noctis started his solo, her sound fading away to let the others sweep away the room.

 

The piano's gentle chords were replaced with heavy brass-colored beats, paired with the massive sound of the strings building over the room like an inescapable tidal wave, and Noctis' eyes had slid shut as he pulled his bow over the strings, still playing the melody, but it was reformed and remade into something that was _his,_ saying "Look at _me_ now."

 

Just as it seemed like the music would shatter the room it slid away, leaving the small chords of the piano underneath the soft notes of the quieting violin, dark in sleepy finality-

 

Just as Lunafreya's voice surged in once more atop the piano, words almost desperate as she finished the verse, her face and hands betraying the pleading of the song, the initial soft resonance of her soprano now hardened and mighty with a rich alto sound soaring high in spires of crystal, her tone now rich and (un)earthly.  Her face was open, hands moving as she sang directly to audience, beseeching them to listen, to _pray_. (Behind her, the orchestra exploded into an oceanic stained-glass sound spiraling around the room, piano now bouncing into high mountain peaks as the strings played behind her, and Noctis shadowed each different section like a faithful patchwork melody.)

 

" _Et nocte perpetua-_

_In desperatione-_

_Auroram videre potest_

_Mane tempus expergiscendi."_

 

_(And in this endless night-_

_In desperation-_

_He can see the dawn_

_That will awaken him in the next morning.)_

 

The final line quieted as the wave finally crashed, and her words and eyes were near pleading but peaceful, as though she was comfortable with the fate of the verse. The strings trailed off, leaving the piano alone once more as she played the same reverent chords as the beginning but tinged in a dooming finality like the breath leaving the lungs, slowing and dark, before she closed off the sound.

 

(A haunting echo of the song left a space in chests of the listeners like a maw of some forgotten memory, mourning the loss of a future that they hadn't seen.)

 

As if snapped out a reverie, the room exploded into bright bursts of applause, loud and awed and blown away. Lunafreya gave a beaming smile to the audience before turning to Noctis, who had a sheepish yet also breathless look on his face. 

 

After their bows, they thanked the audience as well as the orchestra, then walked arm in arm off stage. Without a word necessary, Lunafreya leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Noctis' cheek before walking off, her silent _thank you_ drawing a moth-flutter of a smile to his lips.

 

(Music- a language that doesn't require words to speak, and the escape for those of troubled tongues.)

 

 


End file.
